Rage
The Rage is a mechanic in Freak Fortress 2. It allows for the boss to unleash a special attack, triggered after taking enough damage. Overview The Rage is a very powerful ability. Taking damage charges the rage by a certain number of %, which scales with the damage done. Upon reaching 100% rage, the boss can taunt or call for medic to activate the rage. Rages differ between bosses, often incorporating something related to their place of origin or theme. However, most, if not all rages contain a scare radius, which scares enemy players that are close to the boss. Generally, bosses that have extra effects with their rage will have a smaller scare radius. Some bosses, mainly those with powerful rages, need to take extra damage before a rage is fully charged. Rage types While a rage wildly differs based on the boss, most rages can be organized into several different categories: Scare Rage The first type of rage, originating with the first release of the VSH mod. This type of rage only scares players, but has an extremely large radius to make up for the lack of extra abilities. Screen Rage Screen Rages, so called because they block players' screen, are mainly used for disorientation. They use an image of the boss or something related to block the screen, causing players to run around trying to escape. They allow a boss to easily pick players off, although most come with a small scare radius. They can be particularly dangerous in maps with environmental hazards. The screen block usually lasts 3-5 seconds. Some screen rage bosses do not have a complete screen block, and are generally less effective. Bosses with a Screen Rage: * Jeff the Killer * Isaac * Evil Clown * Sarvent Grunt * Demopan (incomplete block) * Freddy Fazbear (incomplete block) * Meta Knight (incomplete block) Instant-Kill Rage These bosses have an additional ability that allows them to instantly kill caught players. It instantly kills players regardless of having a shield or having a dead ringer active. Usually, there is a limit to how many players one can kill. Bosses with an Instant-Kill Rage: * Amish Bull (Limit of 2 players) * Grey Alien (No Limit) * Bob the Builder (Pistol rage instantly kills, only 3 ammo per rage. Also counts as a Secondary Rage) * Dark Link (Crossbow instantly kills, 3 ammo only. Also counts as a Secondary Rage) * Mewtwo (must left click at the right moment to instant kill) Summoning Rage Summoning Rages summon minions to aid them in battle. These minions are in the form of dead enemy players. Minions' abilities and weapons differ with each boss, although most have a set weapon modified in some way (all critical hits, status buffs, etc.). Rages that switch players to the opposite team are also considered Summoning Rages, as switched players can temporarily help the boss. Bosses with a Summoning Rage: * Agent Smith * MeeM * General Grievous * Billy the doll * Blutarch Mann Secondary Rage Bosses with a Secondary Rage gain a secondary weapon upon activation. This weapon usually deals high damage but has a low ammo count, although the ammo may be saved for use later. Some bosses receive a temporary damage-dealing ability instead of receiving a full weapon. These usually have to be used instantly and cannot be saved. Bosses with a Secondary Rage: * Charizard * Bill * Ryu * Bionic Commando * Rappy * Female Spy * The Administrator * Sans * Merasmus * Bob the Builder * Dark Link * Ghost buster and Slimer * Luigi (only on some servers) * The Easter Bunny * Christian Brutal Sniper * Gentlespy * Predator * Ignignokt * MLG Sniper * Duke Nukem * Bonk Boy Area of Effect Rages These rages have one single effect, most often an explosion. It is usually activated by attacking after raging. The range of this attack varies, but it is often enough to wipe out an entire cluster of enemies. Bosses with an Area of Effect Rage: * One Punch Man * Golem * Ragnaros * Jigglypuff (The area of effect moves with the boss until the rage ends) * Gordon Freeman (Rollermines affect an entire area if touched) Mobility Rages Mobility Rages either affect enemy player's mobility or increase the hale's own movement. They are often used for escape or to help chase down enemy players. Bosses with a Mobility Rage: * Gabe Newell (increases mobility) * Shulk (Increase mobility) * Mad Hatter (decreases enemy mobility) * Neo (decreases enemy mobility) * Sub-Zero (decreases enemy mobility) * Raiden (increases mobility) Ubercharge Rages These rages temporarily ubercharge the boss, preventing damage done, and in some cases, knockback. Bosses with an Ubercharge Rage: * Sans * Merasmus * MLG Sniper * Bill * Luigi * Mario * Rappy * Vagineer * Ass Pancakes * Demopan * Painis Cupcake * Bonk Boy Increasing/Decreasing rage meter Almost all enemy attacks will charge up the Boss' rage meter. However, some attacks in particular, either contribute a large amount of rage or reduce rage. Attacks that contribute a large amount of rage: * A Pyro's airblast will contribute about 3-7% rage, depending on the server stats * A Spy's backstab will deal about 10% of the boss' health in damage. However, depending on the amount of players on the server, it can fill up a maximum of 80% rage, usually enough to complete the rage meter if the round has just started. * Market gardening a boss as a Soldier will deal an immense amount of damage and will contribute just as much rage. The exact numbers are unknown however. Attacks that decrease rage: * A Scout's Fan O' War will decrease the hale's rage meter by 5% per successful hit. Trivia * Most rages reference the boss' place of origin and/or other elements of their character. Examples include Amish Bull's ban hammer referencing his admin powers and Demopan's screen block referencing his intense desire to trade Stout Shako's. * The Fan O' War is the only weapon that can decrease rage, without the use of any custom server mods. * Grey Alien's Abduction rage is the only rage than can potentially kill the entire enemy team, due to hit having no limit on how many players it can kill. * Saxton Hale and the HHH jr have the longest scare radius out of all the bosses.